<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POWER GIRL: THE BIG LEAGUES by ArizonaiceT666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074666">POWER GIRL: THE BIG LEAGUES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaiceT666/pseuds/ArizonaiceT666'>ArizonaiceT666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Power Girl (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Slapping, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Humiliation, Mind Break, Misogyny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaiceT666/pseuds/ArizonaiceT666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Commission] Power Girl gets offered the chance of a lifetime. To Join the Justice League of America. All she has to do is pass her period of probation, and she's in. Easy enough. Right? I'm sure there won't be lots of gratuitous sex or anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Power Girl (DCU), Power Girl/Arthur Curry, Power Girl/Barry Allen, Power Girl/Bruce Wayne, Power Girl/Cyborg, Power Girl/Guy Gardner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission</p><p>I'm taking some big creative liberties with the DC universe here in regards to character relationships and positions, and Earth 1/Earth 2/New Earth nonsense. E.X. Guy Gardner is a founding member of the Justice League instead of Hal Jordan or John Stewart, because porn related reasons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She finally did it. She was in the big leagues. Karen Starr, aka Kara Zor-El, aka Power Girl, was finally a member of the Justice League. </p><p>Well Justice League of America. Technically she was a member of Justice League Europe for a while, but everyone knew that they were the minor leagues. Suffice it to say, no team featuring Elongated Man could be taken seriously. But now, she was voted in as the new member of the team. The League was very selective of new members. Not that they had anything against their super hero community outside their ranks, but the were truly the ones who saved the whole world on nearly daily basis, and couldn’t afford anyone who didn’t believe what they did, or wasn’t ready for the responsibility. </p><p>But having your cousin be Superman tends to have some perks. Admittedly he wasn’t comfortable to use their familial relationship as a means to bring her to the team. Nepotism generally isn’t considered a boy scout trait. Power Girl had to beg for months for him to finally relent. Adding new League members only works with unanimous votes, so Clark had to work hard to get the team on board. Cyborg, The Flash and Aquaman had no real objections to her joining. Honestly why not have another Kryptonian on the team. Wonder Woman was a little more skeptical to the addition, but relented anyway after a conversation with Clark. </p><p>The two hardliners were Batman and Guy Gardner, the Green Lantern. Batman was notorious for voting no to the vast majority of heroes looking to join the JLA, even those in his own Bat-Family (Damien wasn’t too happy about that). Clark had to really lean on their friendship to get him to go along with it. And as for Guy….well he was just an asshole. Took pride in his ability to make things difficult for people. The only reason he said yes was that Superman promised to take over his Watchtower maintenance duties for 6 months. I took a few months to get everything lined up, but she was finally going to get her chance.</p><p>Power Girl had been to The Watchtower before, hell she had been there several times, but this felt like the very first. She always saw herself as composed, but she had to admit she was feeling absolutely giddy. Clark escorted her through the base, to the main chamber/meeting room. They walked through the mechanical doors, and sitting at a large table were the 7 members of the Justice League of Americas. The Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman gave her a smile and polite greeting. Wonder Woman gave her a formal nod of acknowledgment. Batman of course never cracked a smile. Guy had what could be describe as a “lecherous grin” on his face, one that unsettled Kara greatly, but now was not the time to let that show. Right now she had to put on her best self.</p><p>“Kara. Welcome.” Superman says with a slight smile on his face. Despite his reservations, he was glad to have her there. She was family, and one of the last Kryptonians. Having her on the team and close by made was a nice feeling.</p><p>“Thank You Kal” She replies. She takes a seat at the table and looks around. All eyes on here.</p><p>“Let’s get down to business” Batman says stoically. “You’ve been given an opportunity that not many are given. You’ve been invited to join our ranks, as protectors of Earth.”</p><p>“Thank You Batman. It’s an hon-“</p><p>“BUT-” he interrupts. “The invitation is just the start.”</p><p>Power Girl raises an eyebrow. Oh? Clark hadn’t explained this.</p><p>“You will be on a period of probation. 3 months. 3 months you will have to convince us that your place is, here among us. 3 months to prove you’re up to the challenge. At the end of the period, The 7 of us will vote again to determine if you stay, and as before, the vote must be UNANIMOUS.”</p><p>Well this was certainly an interesting development. She had expected her position to be guaranteed, after all this time. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t worked together numerous times. She felt almost insulted that they were questioning her abilities and competence; she wasn’t a sidekick. But she’s never been one to back down from any challenge. They wanted her to prove herself, she could do that. She’s been doing it her whole life.</p><p>“I’m up to any and all challenges. Even being considered is an honor, and I don’t plan on letting you guys down” She say in her best inspirational speech voice.</p><p>“I suppose we’ll see” Batman says plainly. Tough crowd. “League, do you have any questions for Power Girl?” </p><p>She looked around the table. No one spoke up….No one besides-</p><p>“Yeah…I have a question-“ Guy Gardner says raising his hand as if in grade school. “Why do you constantly have your tits out?”</p><p>Power Girl’s jaw nearly dropped at the question. It was no secret. Guy Gardner was an asshole, but she never expected him to ask something so….inappropriate. She looked around the table with her eyes, expecting SOMEONE to interject, to correct his behavior. But no one said a word, or even looked scandalized beyond looking mildly annoyed at the Lantern’s antics, as if they constantly dealt with it.</p><p>“I…My ti-breasts are not out.” She says indignantly, folding her arms under her chest, which did nothing to help her case, as it pushed up her massive J-Cup breast. </p><p>“Really now?” Guy looks around the table for a second. His eyes lock on a pen. He grabs it between his index and middle finger, and twirls it a few times. Power Girl just glares at him, wondering what he’s up to. Suddenly, with a flick of his wrists, Guy tosses the pen in a high arc across the table, and it lands directly between Power Girl’s ample cleavage through the keyhole of her outfit. </p><p>It took her a moment to process what just happened. A snicker from the Flash caused her to look down, and see that the very tip of the pen was the only thing visible between her breast. She’s not one to blush, but she turned red with embarrassment. She looked around. The Flash and Cyborg were clearly trying to hold in laughter. Aquaman and Diana had regal looks of distaste at the display, but not at Garnder. At HER. Batman’s stone face never changed, but he did not look impressed. Even Superman, her cousin, seemed to be trying to avoid looking at her. What the hell was going on? Was this a test? Hazing, to see if she could hang?</p><p>She reached to fish out the pen from between her massive tits, but only ended up pushing it deeper between them, and losing it completely.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll get it back later” Says guy smugly”<br/>
“Why you son of-“</p><p>“Enough” interrupted Batman. “Guy, quit being childish”</p><p>Childish? Is that how The Batman described his behavior.</p><p>“And Power Girl, if you can’t handle the hijinks of him, do you think you can handle Cosmic level threats?”</p><p>Power Girl took a deep breath. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She was with the star players now. She couldn’t lose her composure, not when she was this close. </p><p>“There’s no issue here” She says, while throwing a glare at The Green Lantern. He just smiles at her.</p><p>“Good. Meeting adjourned. We have quarters set up for you. Superman will lead the way.”</p><p>Kara gets up and leaves with her cousin. When they’re through the mechanical door, she lets her frustrations known.</p><p>“I should take that fancy ring of his, and shove it up his”</p><p>“Easy know Kara. Guy’s…….difficult, but he’s one of the good guys. Wouldn’t want anyone else to have my back” Superman says, trying to calm her down. She just snorts derisively.</p><p>“Plus you do need to get his vote. Try talking to him. Maybe you two will find some common ground.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m definitely looking forward to that. ‘Hey, you basically sexually harassed me in front of the team, but can I trust you to vote for me’” She bites out sarcastically. “Well, at least I know I have your vote, right?”<br/>
Superman doesn’t respond. This makes Kara nervous</p><p>“Clark…..Right?” She says, a bit more concerned now.</p><p>“Here’s your room. Make yourself at home. I gotta get back to Metropolis. We’ll talk soon” He says quickly before making his way down the corridor.</p><p>Kara stands there frowning. Maybe she….miscalculated. Maybe this wouldn’t be the sure fire thing she thought it was. Was Justice League Europe really that bad? She was the star player there…</p><p>No.</p><p>No, this is where she belonged. With the people who actually protected and changed the world. So what she maybe didn’t make the best of first impressions. She had 3 months to show her worth. She could do this. She could make it.</p><p>But first she needed to find that fucking pen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Power Girl has a friendly sparring match with everyone's favorite Green Lantern, Guy Gardner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being to The Watchtower numerous times, she never really took in the full scale of it. The station was huge. In theory, one could live up there for years without needing to return to Earth. It was truly a feat of technology and ingenuity, and fitting for the protectors of earth. She found the most interesting part of The Watchtower to be The Kitchen. The Kitchen is a training facility that could simulate any environment or scenario to the user’s request. She couldn’t wait to put some hours in there and hone her skills further.</p><p>Unfortunately when she found time to finally make her way there, it was occupied by none other than The Green Lantern. He was was flying around, shooting down drones as they attacked him. He barely looked like he was breaking a sweat. Being an asshole not withstanding, Guy Gardner was a hero to be reckoned with.</p><p>He noticed Kara looking up at him, and that same smug smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Power-Gal. So nice to see you. You got my pen?” He says lowering himself to the ground. She threw him a hard glare.<br/>“It’s Power Girl, and that was a dick move in there, Gardner.”</p><p>He just shrugs his shoulders. “Was proving a point. Plus you never answered my question.”</p><p>“The hole represents-“</p><p>“Yeah yeah, you not having a symbol, and you’ll fill it when you find one. Superman already gave us that lame excuse. Lots of Heroes don’t have symbols, but you don’t see them giving the whole world a view of their mediocre tits.” Guy interrupts.</p><p>“Mediocre-” She starts. No. she couldn’t take his bait. She tried a different approach</p><p>“Gardner, we’re meant to be teammates, and it your constant bullshit doesn’t help” She chastises. He just raises a ginger eyebrow at her.</p><p>“We’re not teammates yet, sugar tits. And your attitude isn’t really helping your case with me.”</p><p>“MY attitude?” Kara patience was running thin. She wasn’t exactly known for it to begin with. “You’re an ass Gardner. I deserve to be here as much as anyone-” </p><p>Suddenly he closed the gap between them, crowding her, face serious.</p><p>“No, you don’t. You think I don’t know what you did. Begging Superman to have us vote you in? Believe it or not, some of us WORKED to get to where we are. We earned it.” He said directly into her face. Her eyes went wide.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what you’re on about” She denies. He was fishing she thought. He didn’t actually KNOW that she asked Superman to vouch for her. He couldn’t. Either way, he didn’t look convinced. She needed a diversion tactic.</p><p>“Know what I think?” She asks</p><p>“Not much I’m guessing”</p><p>“I-“ Shit, that was a good one. “I think you’re intimidated by my presence here. I think you know if there’s two Kryptonains on the team, there won’t be a need for a guy with a fancy ring.”</p><p>Guy just raises an eyebrow at her, and then smiles.</p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You heard me. Is. That. A. Challenge? Because I haven’t spanked anyone in a while, so giving your fat ass a spanking sounds like a good way to spend a night.” He says silkily. Kara just stares at him. He isn’t even a little afraid of her or her powers.</p><p>“Pffft. I have nothing to prove to you”</p><p>“Oh, but you do doll. You need my vote remember? How bout’ this, we have ourselves a friendly sparring match. If you win, shit, you can count on my vote. Scout’s honor.”</p><p>Well this certainly was in interesting change of events. Kara had figured Gardner would be one of the tougher nuts to crack, and here he was, offering her a path to his support, albeit an unorthodox one.</p><p>“…And if I lose?”</p><p>Guy gave her a toothy grin</p><p>“If you lose, I get to fuck those milkers of yours.” He says, not even trying to hide herring at her breast. Kara would be more indignant if she wasn’t utterly unsurprised.</p><p>She probably should’ve just told him to fuck off. To shove that ring up his ass. That’s what her self-respect was telling her to do, but that would mean risking a vote, assuming that Guy would keep his word. In the end, the need for career advancement beat out self-respect. What did she have to worry about anyway. She was a Kryptonian. A Kryptonain in space at that; she was even more powerful than she was on Earth. She knew Guy was cocky, but he had to be out of his mind to think he could beat her in a one on one fight.</p><p>“Alright Gardner. You’re on” She says, cracking her knuckles for effect.</p><p>“Perfect.” He says. He claps his hands, and The Kitchen turns itself into a boxing ring, complete with a holographic announcer, and a round girl that looks SUSPICIOUSLY like her</p><p>“Really?” Kara asks quirking a brow.</p><p>“Where’s your fighting spirit?” He asks smugly. Kara just sighs and takes a fighting stance. If he wanted to make a spectacle of this, so be it. She’d take his ego along with his vote. She takes a fighting position, ready to go. Guy barely moves, and just smiles at her. Cocky bastard, she thought.</p><p>She dashes forward, throwing a punch. She wanted to end this soon, so she wouldn’t have to be around him any longer than necessary. However, with a slight flick of his wrist, Guy conjured a shield, which blocked the punch with ease, and halted her advance. She staggered backwards, shocked. He didn’t even budge; she had known that the Lantern rings were powerful, but she didn’t think they were this strong. She advanced again, throwing a flurry of attacks: kicks, punches, knees and elbows, hoping that something would land. Guy blocked all of them with ease, not even moving from the spot h e was standing. This wasn’t making sense. Was Gardner really this strong? Was his ego warranted?</p><p>As it turned out, Guy was strong, but he was also smart. While The Power Ring was a force to be reckoned with, direct and continuous attack from Kryptonains at full power would be pushing it to its limits. Good thing he wasn’t facing a Kryptonian at full power. Batman wasn’t the only one who had contingency plans. As it happened, Guy always kept a tiny amount of Kryptonite in a special compartment in his belt buckle. He swiped it from Batman. He had a lot, he wouldn’t miss it. Not enough to cause physical pain, or even be noticeable unless in direct contact, but enough to give his Power Ring a clear advantage. It was like a heavyweight fighting a featherweight.</p><p>Kara was getting tired, both physically and mentally. She had been attacking relentlessly with no effect. She threw a particularly wild, and telegraphed, haymaker, which Guy caught in his ringed hand, shocking her. With his other hand, he pulled his hand back, and gave her a harsh slap across the face.</p><p>Kara’s head was turned to the side, she blinked a few times trying to comprehend what happened. </p><p>He had slapped her. </p><p>He couldn’t even give her the dignity of a punch. She turned her head back to say something, and he brought his hand down again, slapping her other cheek. She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip was unnaturally strong.</p><p>“Let…go….of me you SON OF A BI-” Just then, he let go of her wrist, causing her to stumble backwards. She brought one hand to her face, rubbing her cheeks, where were red both from the blows, and embarrassment.</p><p>She tried to advance again, but suddenly felt her arms restrained above her head. She tried to turn her head but she felt a pair of hands locked behind her head, restraining her movement. Guy was certainly a creative Lantern. He created a 1:1 duplicate of himself using his ring, which now had Power Girl in a tight full nelson. Kara struggled and kicked trying to get free of the doppleganger’s grasp to no avail. The real Guy slowly walked up to the struggling hero.</p><p>“So….do you give?” He asked leaning down to meet her eyes. She bared her teeth and snapped them at him. He just smiled at her and leaned back to his full height. He raised his leg hand above his head. Her eyes followed his hand, expecting another blow to her face. </p><p>*SMACK*</p><p>The Lantern brought his hand down hard, but not across her face. No, He slapped her directly on her right tit. Kara’s eyes went wide in a mix of shock and pure horror. She looked up at him, mouth agape. He raised his hand again, and repeated the action, this time to her left tit.</p><p>*SMACK*</p><p>Kara began struggling with renewed earnest as he began reigning blow after blow to her breasts. She struggled and squealed as she was tit slapped, but the smug Green Lantern. Her skin tight latex suit offered no protection as his hands came down again and again, stinging and giggling her large breasts.</p><p>“Fucking-”</p><p>*SMACK*</p><p>“Stop-”</p><p>*SMACK*</p><p>“Slapping me!”</p><p>She almost threw a please in there, but she needed to hold onto a SHRED of dignity. She had all but given up fighting after a while, just standing there and taking the onslaught to her mammaries.</p><p>Abruptly Guy stops his assault. The doppelgänger Lantern shifts his arms, moving from a full nelson, to locking Kara in a tight headlock. In a panic, Kara’s hands do to the green doppleganger’s forearm, trying to pry it away. She felt so weak. The real Green Lantern just stood their, smiling as the blood was cut off from Kara’s brain. She glared at him as her struggling grew weaker and weaker, as her vision began to fade. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as consciousness left. </p><p>Finally going limp, Guy figured it was time to let her go. Dissipating his double, Kara fell to the ground in a heap. He used his ring to readjust her on the ground so that she’s lying flat on her back. He stands over her and looks at his handy work. Her face and her chest were red from abuse. He knelt down and straddled her ribcage. He was going to enjoy this</p><p>He conjured a green pair of scissors, and cut a small hole in her suit, right under her bust. Perfect access. He took a handful of her tits, and played with them for a bit. he giggled and bounced them around in his hands, kneading and pinching at her nipples. He undid his belt, placing it to the side, and slid his pants down over his hips. Someone should really invent superhero spandex with zippers. He fished out his cock, and let it plop onto her chest. If nothing else, The Lantern’s cockiness was warranted in this department; he was fucking hung. 9 inches long, and girthy enough to give John Stewart a run for his money. The tip was red, just like his head. He rocked his hips, letting his meat rub across the unconscious heroine’s face, rubbing the tip along her ruby lips, cheeks, even running his head over her eyelids, prying one open, before left it fall closed again.</p><p>He readjusted himself to line his cock up with the hole he made. Slowly, he pushed forward, allowing Power Girl’s massive tits to swallow him in. They were warmer than he thought they’d be. He pushed forward more, allowing his cock to just peak through the top of her cleavage. Kara’s outfit was causing her tits to squeeze together magically around his manhood. Slowly, he began to rock his hips, fucking her tits as he said he would. </p><p>Kara’s tits bounced and shook as Guy rocked his hips. He started off controlled, trying not to wake her, but soon he was lost in the sensation and began to ram his cock between her boobs. The sound of his pelvis slapping the underside of her breasts filled The Kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah….fucking take it, you smug cunt” He growls as he fucks the pussy he made with her titties. “This is where you belong. Right on your back.” Pace quickening as he verbally abused her.</p><p>Kara began to stir back into conciseness. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She didn’t know where she was. All she remembered was she was arguing with Guy when…wait Guy Gardner. Kara’s eyes shot open as her reception came pack. There was a sound of slapping, and she felt her body being constantly rocked forward. Craning her head upwards from her prone position, she saw Guy’s cock peaking in and out of her bust. </p><p>“What the fuck do you think your doing!” She yells, trying to sit up. She still felt so weak, and couldn’t move him off of her. He leaned forward and pinned her arms to the side of her head, as he continued to titfuck her brutally.</p><p>“I’m taking my prize.” he said, grinning evilly down at her, hips never ceasing for a moment. The recent event came back to her, and Kara’s face turned red with shame. She had gotten herself into this situation. She was baited, and now she was on her back, in a humiliating position, having her chest fucked by the egotistical Green Lantern.</p><p>“C-could you at least slow down” She asks, trying to not sound pathetic. Naturally this had the opposite effect on Guy, as he sped his thrusts up even more, fucking between her milkers in short, wild pumps.</p><p>Kara began to say something, when Guy grabbed her hair, angling her head upwards and grunted loudly. Next thing she knew, rope after rope go hot sticky cum was plastering her face. Some shout into her open mouth, her hair, forehead and cheeks. She had no idea what Guy must of been eating, because it felt like forever before his balls were finally emptied. He gave a few more week pumps, before pulling out of her tits.</p><p>Power Girl, one of earth mightiest heroes, was laying there, face covered in cum, titties throughly fucked. She sat up, causing some of the cum on her face to drip down between her breasts. Truly a heroic sight.</p><p>“Ha ha. Well that was fun sugar tits.” He says smugly. “So sorry you couldn’t make the team. Maybe try again in a few years.”</p><p>Kara felt like absolute shit. She almost wanted to cry. Her dream was crumbling right before her eyes.</p><p>“Now where’s my belt?” Guy asked, looking around.</p><p>Kara had grabbed it, with the intention of throwing it at his head, to take a small victory after all the shame she just endured. When she grabbed the belt, she felt the familiar nausea and pain that only a Kryptonain could know.</p><p>“What in the-“ Kara fumbles with the belt. feeling for SOMETHING. Sliding her hand over the buckle, she steeled herself through the discomfort, and found a button on the underside of it. A secret compartment opened in and there in all it’s green glory-</p><p>“Kryptonite!” She yells, throwing the belt away from her. Guy scrambled to pick it up. She glared at him, and it was all making sense. No way he would be able to beat her in fair circumstances. </p><p>Guy had a look of our panic on his face. He had been found out. Kara saw this, and knew she had some leverage.</p><p>“You filthy bastard. You cheated!” She growls out. Guy gave a derisive snort. </p><p>“Fights aren’t fair princess. I used any advantage I have. That’s what we do in the League.” He said, looking away, trying to avoid his guilt.</p><p>Kara thinks for a second, and then smirks.</p><p>“You’re right. And that’s why you’re going to vote for me.”</p><p>Guy looked as if he had been slapped.</p><p>“What?” He scoffs. “And why would I do that” He says folding his arms.</p><p>“Because I don’t think you want Superman or Batman to know that you have a secret stash of Kryptonite. Think they would like to hear that.” She said. </p><p>Guy glares at her. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed his mouth. </p><p>“Fine.” He grumbles out.</p><p>“What was that?” Kara says smugly.</p><p>“Don’t fucking push it” He says fixing his pants. “You got my fucking vote. Just keep your mouth shut”. He growls, stomping past Kara. He left her in The Kitchen, covered in cum, tits sore from abuse, and at that very moment, she couldn’t be happier. </p><p>One down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Girl Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonder Woman and Power Girl have a nice talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara felt good. Despite recently being humiliated and used like a blow up doll by Guy Gardner, she felt good. She got his vote, granted it was through less than standard means, but Justice League members never did anything by the standards. Least that’s what she told herself. It had been a week since the Lantern incident, and Kara thought it was time to try and get another League member on her side, and who’d be better than her fellow X chromosome on the team, Wonder Woman.</p><p>Kara didn’t have a pin on Wonder Woman. She was sure that the woman didn’t dislike her, but she’d be hard pressed to say that she DID like her. She was polite, formal, but very distant, only giving Kara passing nods and greetings. In fact in the 2 weeks she’s been in the Watchtower, she couldn’t have said more than 10 words to her. Hell even her and Gardner had longer conversations, if that’s what you could call them.</p><p>Kara went to go see her that night. She knocked on the door to Wonder Woman’s quarters.</p><p>“Enter” came Diana’s voice from the other side.</p><p>The door slid open and Kara entered the HUGE room. She felt as if she walked into a Greek palace. The floors and walls were marble and stone. There was artwork and books everywhere. There was a true regal aesthetic to it. Diana was sitting in the center  of the large room, in a chair that looked like a throne.</p><p>“Power Girl. What do I owe the pleasure” she asks politely.</p><p>“Please, just call me Kara” Kara responds with a smile. She walks in front of Diana, stopping a few feet away from her.</p><p>“Kara. Well what can I help you with Kara?”<br/>“Just thought I’d come and see you. We are the only women on the team after all. We ought to-“</p><p>“You came to secure my vote.” Diana interrupts, catching Kara off guard.</p><p>“No. I mean- I just came to-“ Kara starts. Diana holds up her hand to indicate for her to stop talking.</p><p>“Kara please, you don’t have to lie. Truth is very important to me.” She says with a slight smile on her face.</p><p>“Well…Do I have your vote then?”</p><p>Diana looked contemplative for a minute, going over her options. She looked at Kara, eyes scanning her. Diana was a hard woman to read, stoic. She honestly gave Batman a run for his money. After a while, Diana smiled slightly.</p><p>“Well I suppose that will depend.” She says simply.</p><p>“On what” Kara asks, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>Diana stood and walked toward Kara, almost predatory in nature. She circled her form, as if apprising her.</p><p>“Like I said, truth is very important to me. In Amazonian culture, lies were the greatest of taboos, and truth was the greatest of weapons. That’s why I use this.”</p><p>From her hip, Diana pulls her signature lasso of truth. It glowed as her hand came into contact with it. Kara looked at her, wondering where she was going with this.</p><p>“I want to be able to trust all my team mates. So here’s what I propose, we just talk. Woman to Woman.”</p><p>“Just talk?”</p><p>“Yes. Just talk….with this.” She says, holding up the Lasso of Truth.</p><p>So that’s what she wanted. To make sure that she could completely trust her. Talking while connected to the best lie detector in the universe. Well that would be no problem. Kara had nothing to hide, and if Diana needed this gesture to trust her, so be it.</p><p>“All right. I’m game” Kara says confident. She offers her wrist for the Lasso to wrap around. “Ask away.”</p><p>Diana gives her a smirk, and then she moves.</p><p>A blur was all Kara saw, but somehow she ended up on her knees, with her wrist tightly  tied around her back, and Wonder Woman’s foot at the base of her spine. She knew Wonder Woman was capable of great feats of speed, but even this caught her off guard.</p><p>“Uh..Wonder Woman, what are you-“</p><p>“Shhhhhhh. I’m asking the questions right now.”</p><p>Immediately Kara fell silent. There’s a common misrepresentation of the Lasso of Truth. It not only forces those bound it to tell the truth, but it also forces those bound to obey every word of the wielder. Kara literally found herself unable to speak, opening her mouth, but no words coming out.</p><p>“Good. Now let’s start easy. What is your name.” Wonder Woman asks</p><p>“Kara Zor-El, also known as Karen Starr” Kara answer immediately.</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“22.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite food?”</p><p>“Chicken clubs, with a pickle on the side.”</p><p>Oh. Well this wasn’t so bad. Despite the dramatic position Wonder Woman put her in, she was asking basic ice-breaker questions. Nothing too hard, right?</p><p>Suddenly Kara felt a tug on the lasso, making her wrists burn.</p><p>“How often do you masturbate?” Wonder Woman asks, as if asking the time. Kara’s eyes go wide at the question. She tried to stop her mouth from answering, but couldn’t</p><p>“4 or 5 times a week….usually five.” She says, words spilling out of her mouth. She could feel her face begin to go red at the inappropriate question. Diana was not finished however.</p><p>“When did you lose your virginity” She asks. Kara begins to test the tightness of her bound wrists. These questions were getting out of hand. The words once again spilled out of her mouth.</p><p>“3 days after I arrived to Earth.”</p><p>“To whom?”<br/>“I-I never got his name.” Kara answers, face burning red. She heard Diana let out a bark of laughter.</p><p>“You don’t know the name of the man who took your maidenhood?” She ask, skeptically.</p><p>“It was right after I arrived to Earth. I spent 20 years in that Symbioship, and was curious. I went to bar, and let one of the patrons bend me over a urinal and fuck me in the bathroom.” She rambles out.</p><p>“My my, Kara. Good thing you can’t get human STDs.” </p><p>Wonder Woman let her foot off of Kara’s back, and walked back to her chair. She sat down, letting her legs fall open slightly, giving Kara a direct line of sight to her spandex covered crotch.</p><p>“Have you ever taken more than one man at once?” Diana asks.</p><p>“Yes. While I was in Justice League Europe. Elongated and Animal Man double teamed me after an especially difficult mission.”</p><p>Diana seemed amused by this.</p><p>“Does Animal Man like to fuck like a dog?” She asks smirking</p><p>“Actually he liked when I gave him Rim Jobs mostly.” Kara says, immediately regretting it.</p><p>“Interesting. I’ll have to keep that in mind.” She says, placing a finger on her chin, as if contemplating something. Kara was now trying to free herself earnestly. This had gone too far. She promised herself that she’d take her night with Elongated and Animal Man to the grave, and here she was, spilling her sexacapades to the woman she’s supposed to be impressing.</p><p>Diana’s smirk grew wider, as she began rattling off questions</p><p>“Spit or swallow?”</p><p>“Swallow.”</p><p>“Favorite position?”</p><p>“Reverse Cowgirl.”</p><p>“Have you ever fantasized about Clark?”</p><p>Kara eyes grew to the size of saucers at that. She put all her will power and strength into resisting the Lasso, trying to fight the hold it had on her and her mind. Sensing this, Wonder Woman gave the Lasso a tug, causing it to glow brighter, and send a burning sensation all throughout Kara’s body.</p><p>“Y-yes….” Kara grits out.</p><p>“Really now?” Says Diana. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and intwining her fingers under her chin. “Tell me, what does he do in these fantasies?”</p><p>Kara didn’t even bother resisting at this point. She was already revealed one of her deepest, most primordial secrets. Might as well go forward if you can’t go back.</p><p>“We’d fight. I’d try to prove that I’m just as strong as him. Stronger even. We’d fight and he defeats me easily. Smacks me around. Pins my head to the ground with his boot. Then he strips me of my uniform. Tells me I don’t deserve it. Tells me that in a shame to Krypton. Then he FUCKS me. He’s not gentle. Hard and fast. He pins me to the ground as has his way with me. My mouth, my cunt, my ass. He leaves me bruised and broken, and covered in cum.” She breathes out. Saying it all out loud was having the unintended effect of making her wet. She hoped Diana didn’t notice</p><p>She totally did.</p><p>Both are silent for a while. Kara assumes that Wonder Woman is disgusted with her, as one would be if you just admitted your familial rape fantasy out loud. But then-</p><p>She started laughing. Proper laughing, one that can come only from the belly. Kara just looked at her confused.</p><p>“Well that certainly wasn’t what I expected to hear. Honestly I can’t blame you. You cousin is a specimen that comes once every millennium. Though good luck trying to get him to be anything but a tender lover. He seems the type to only do missionary.” Wonder Woman says, still laughing. Kara is at a complete loss. She expected pure disgust at her revelation, but here Wonder Woman was, laughing as if hanging with a girlfriend.</p><p>Suddenly, her face got serious.</p><p>“Do you want to protect the Earth, and all it’s inhabitants?” She asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good if necessary?”</p><p>“Yes” she answers truthfully.</p><p>“And finally, Kara. Can I trust you?</p><p>“Yes. Of course you can.”</p><p>Wonder Woman looks at her, her eyes boring into Kara’s soul.</p><p>Then she shrugs.</p><p>“Alright. Good enough for me.”</p><p>Wonder Woman pulls on her Lasso, and it automatically unravels itself from around Kara’s wrists. Kara pulls her hands to her chest, rubbing her sore wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“T-that’s it?” She asks unsure.</p><p>“That’s it.” Diana says, picking up a book, and beginning to flip through it. “Outside of you massively fucking up somehow, you have me behind you. And I promise nothing we’ve discussed leaves this room.”</p><p>Kara stares at her, looking for some form of deception. Diana rolls her eyes, and wraps a bit of the Lasso around her finger, causing it to glow.</p><p>“Trust me.” She says with a smile.</p><p>Quickly, Kara turns and makes for the door, lest Wonder Woman had anymore questions for her. </p><p>“Oh, one more thing.” Says Diana. Kara looks over her shoulder.</p><p>“Can I have Animal Man’s number?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>